Hold on to your love with a Supernatural force
by CourtneyLynnWinchester
Summary: We all know Dean Winchester has a tough hunting side. What about the side that wants love but is afraid to get it? DeanXOC Don't judge the story by the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Pale eyes glowed in the dark, they were shouting louder than the little girl's sobs. The girl who was lying on the ground- small, terrified, protective of the even smaller girl lying behind her. She wouldn't give the man in front of her the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. Her blue eyes bored deep into his glazed ones as she braced herself for another contact of his hand to her head. The bruises didn't hurt anymore, the blood from her cuts on her lip had coagulated long ago, the tears had dried when she saw her sister being tormented by the man they were forced to call "Father". This man was a demon in himself, he fed off the pain he caused to these small girls.

"Move." The word was changed to a growl as his hand was poised, ready to strike.

"No." Courtney Lynn's voice was small but full of power. "Don't touch her, don't hurt her."

The next thing that Courtney knew was absolute pain. She had anticipated the sharp pain of the slap, but the feeling of the glass bottle exploding on contact with her skull was not expected. She flinched in pain, but didn't cry.

Another man appeared in Courtney's personal hell. He stood protectively in front of her, casting a glance at the crying girl behind Courtney.

"Leave this child alone." The man said, his voice was full of authority.

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my brats?!" Courtney's "Father" said.

"Do not harm these children again." The voice was full of intensity.

"You don't know nothin!"

Her Father raised a fist and swung at the other man, who caught his hand easily.

"You will not harm these children again."

The unknown man had dropped Courtney's father, leaving her in shock as he turned to her and knelt to her eye level. He touched her face gently and Courtney didn't want to flinch as he touched her bruises, her lip, the newly acquired gash in her head, and as he did, the pain dulled.

"Thank you, sir." Courtney picked up her baby sister. "You saved her."

"No, Courtney Lynn," The man said. "You did." He stood to leave.

"Sir?" Courtney's small voice broke the man's stride as he walked away.

He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"You know my name, can I know yours?" Courtney asked him, meekly, half expecting him to continue walking.

"My name is Castiel." He said, kneeling once again before her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled slightly as Courtney struggled to pronounce his name correctly. "You may call me Cas."

"Cas." Courtney confirmed and smiled. She placed her baby sister in her crib threw her arms around Castiel's neck. He hugged her back and once again stood to leave.

"We will meet again, young Courtney Lynn." And he was gone.

Years would pass before Courtney would hear the name Castiel again. And years did pass before Courtney did believe in goodness again. Her mother divorced her father and her mother married two more times. Both times were the same as the first man. The only consolation Courtney got was from her best friend, Nathan.

They didn't meet in first grade or even kindergarten. They met online, on a website for Tim Burton's movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. The URL is .eu. For a long time, Courtney asked Nathan to have his friends join the site and eventually one did. His name was David, and he had met this girl before. Before long, David and Courtney were best friends, inseparable through everything.

What Courtney didn't know was that David was actually Dean Winchester, hunter of the supernatural. David did confide in her that he did hunt the supernatural, and she wanted to help. And Dean Winchester came to find a part of him had been missing. The part that longed for love, the missing piece Courtney held.

How do I know all of this?

I know all of this because I am Courtney Lynn Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

My day started off absolutely normal. Slap at the alarm clock, finally pushing it off the shelf as I groan at the thought of getting out of bed. Haul myself out of bed, yell at my sister to wake up, pick out my clothes, start a scavenger hunt looking for my Vans. Then I go into the bathroom to see what I can do with my hair and makeup. Today I wore my black skinny jeans, my favorite Joker t-shirt, and of course my Vans. I decided my red hair was in such a mess that the only thing I could do was straighten it. As I plugged in my flat iron I picked up my black eyeliner and rimmed my eyes. When I finally straightened my hair it looked presentable. As I started my car I turned on my favorite rock station. My sister came out the door and hopped in the passenger side.

We drove and my phone vibrated in my pocket. As I flipped it open I had a text from David.

_Hey Courtney. Sorry about last night. The Z monster won last night_.

_**Its ok**_. I replied. _**I fell asleep almost after I sent the last message. What were we talking about last night?**_

I focused on driving and felt my phone buzz a few minutes later.

_If I remember correctly, we were discussing the possibility of meeting._

I parked my car at the school and my sister and I walked inside. I fired off a quick message.

_**David, I'm at school right now so messages will be slow. I would love to meet you in person some time. I would love to just talk to you in person. Before I go, I just wanted you to know that I think I'm in love with you.**_

I walked to my locker and I knew there was no chance of a relationship with David. None at all. Want to know why? Because he hunts the supernatural. Not just ghosts, I'm talking about poltergeists, shape shifters, spirits, vampires, werewolves, demons. My friends stopped me as I walked to my first class. We talked and laughed for a few minutes until the bell rang. Nicole is my best friend and we walked to our first class together. We were laughing at a TV show we saw the night before. My phone vibrated when the class was 30 minutes in.

I slipped it out of my pocket and read the message.

_Its too dangerous. I can't risk your safety. The last girl I dated was hurt by a shape shifter. I can't risk you. _

_**Somehow I knew that was going to be your answer. **_

I flipped my phone shut and pretended to pay attention to the teacher. But really, my heart hurt. I really did care about him. But I knew it wouldn't ever happen.

At this same moment, miles away, Dean Winchester opened his phone and read the message. He didn't want to hurt Courtney. He had lost her before, so many times he had come close to having her forever and she slipped through his grasp. Was he really concerned for her safety he wondered as he walked down the busy street, between the couples holding hands and sneaking kisses.

Dean felt a pang in his chest as he remembered that he had that-another lifetime ago. Valentine's Day was approaching and the sight of the Cupids was unbearable. Dean's phone vibrated again and he saw a message from Sam, his brother.

_Hey we have a poltergeist. Meet me warehouse 6._

Dean made a 180 and looked for his Impala. The one that Courtney loved and always claimed she was going to steal one of these days. He shook the thoughts of Courtney from his head. He had to focus right now.

Dean drove to the warehouse with Sam waiting for him. Both were prepared for the fight that was about to ensue. Dean sent another message to Courtney.

_I'm about to go after a poltergeist. I'll message when I'm done._

Sam nodded his head in Dean's direction as he put his phone away.

"Talkin' to that Courtney girl again?"

Dean nodded but didn't say anything else. They approached the door.

"What did she say?"

"She loves me." Dean said. "She thinks she does anyway."

"Isn't this the girl that you told me about? The girl who's half—"

"Yes." Dean cut his brother off. "Are we going to focus or what? Because I don't feel like dying today."

Sam shut his mouth as they opened the door and began.

Nicole and Courtney sat at their lunch table, eating the nauseous mess the cafeteria called food. It was raining outside, typical Missouri weather.

"This weather is so depressing." Courtney told Nicole.

"I know what will make you feel better." Nicole reached into her purse.

"Pixie stix?" Courtney's spirits lifted. "Are we going to my house or yours today?"

"We can go to mine. Shawn's coming over, if that's cool."  
"Do I get more pixie stix?"

"Yeah."  
"That's fine."

Sam and Dean were panting as they rested after the fight. They won against the poltergeist but not again the shape shifter that had been with him. And this shape shifter had said he was going to make their world burn. Starting with Dean.

And deep down, Dean knew what that meant. Sam was breathing hard as he stood up and helped Dean up.

"Come on Sammy boy." Dean headed for his Impala.

"Where are we going?"  
"Missouri." And with that, Dean started the car and Sam hopped in.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney left a message with her mom's office that she was staying at Nicole's that night. Nicole's boyfriend, Shawn, did arrive as promised earlier. Courtney browsed the Internet as the couple sat on the couch and watched TV. Later, after Shawn had left, Nicole ordered two large pizzas. As they waited for their artery-clogging goodness, Courtney told Nicole all about David.

There was a knock on the door. At the same moment, Courtney's phone vibrated. It was a message from David.

_Where are you? _

_**I'm at Nicole's. Why? Where are you?**_

I was confused at the message as Nicole came back with the pizza and a 12 pack of Mountain Dew. I snapped the phone shut as I received another message instantly.

_You're not safe._

_**What are you talking about? I'm perfectly safe with Nicole.**_

I picked up a slice and had devoured it when there was a knock at Nicole's door. Her parents were out of town and we weren't expecting visitors. I followed her down the stairs as she opened the door.

"Nicole Swanson?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"  
"My name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam. Is Courtney Lynn here?"

"Why do you ask?" I walked down the stairs. I hadn't changed into my pajamas yet so I was still in my school clothes.

"Are you Courtney?" The man who said he was Dean asked me.

"Yes. I don't know who you guys are but you need to leave."

"Courtney, its me." Dean said. "It's David."

"No, David lives in another state."

"Send him a text message."

_**David? Some guys are here claiming to be you. Where are you?**_

Courtney waited for an answer, instead she heard a ring tone and Dean pulled out his cell phone.

_I'm right in front of you._

"Let them in Nicky." I said as I put my phone back in my pocket. "They're friends."

Nicole was wary as she let them in and closed the door. "Dude, my parents are going to be mad if they find out."

"They won't find out Nicky." I replied. I walked to the kitchen telling the guys to follow me. When they entered, Sam sat at the table and Dean looked out the window. Nicky was nervous. "Hun, you can go upstairs. I'll be fine with these two. Besides, Pandora's here." I assured her, petting the German Shepard's head.

She went up the stairs and turned on the music in her room. I turned my attention to the Winchester boys.

"So," I started.

"So." Dean countered.

"You never told me you were Dean Winchester."

"I couldn't risk it."

"Well, if I'm not safe anymore I don't see how it matters." I opened the refrigerator. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Sam asked.

"What do you want?" I replied coyly.

"Beer?" Dean asked.

"Light or root."

"Root." It was unanimous. I gave them both root beers and pulled one out for myself.

"Now, you wanna tell me why I'm not safe?"

Dean proceeded to tell me what was going on, the fight with the poltergeist. Then the shape shifters threat to make their worlds burn.

"So, I'm such a big part of your world," I said sarcastically. "That you would come running down to Missouri to protect me?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Sam said.

"No, I think I take the cake on confusion right now." I finished my soda and threw the can in the recycle bin. "Recycle those when you're done. I'm going to shower and change. Stay away from Nicky. Watch TV or eat or something."

I walked up the stairs, grabbed my favorite fleece pajama bottoms, (they are white with black skulls on them), and my black spaghetti strap shirt. I locked the bathroom door and let the water wash some of the stress away.

I toweled off and dragged a comb through my hair. I had no makeup on and my clothes were clinging to the partially wet spot on my body. Oh well. Who was I trying to impress anyway?

I walked barefoot down the stairs and found Sam and Dean in the basement, playing pool. Sam was winning, I think.

"Bet I could beat you." I bragged to Dean.

"Wanna bet?" Dean countered.

"Sure. If you win, I'll follow all your rules while you think I'm not safe. If I win, I get a kiss."

"Deal."

**Dean's POV**

Seeing Courtney for real was amazing. I've never seen a girl that beautiful before. The way her clothes fit her curves….she's amazing.

But she doesn't think she's in danger. If only she knew how much she actually meant to me, she would realize it. But like Sam said she's half—

No, that doesn't matter. It really doesn't. She's beautiful. She's a redhead, with amazingly intense blue eyes, soft pale skin, rose petal lips. How I wanted to kiss her when I first saw her. But her friend opened the door. And Courtney came after that. Now she was in the shower.

Dean shivered at the thought of being in the same house as Courtney Lynn. Then she came back down the stairs with her damp hair sticking to her neck, her black top stuck to her body, her pants on her hips. She's perfect in everyway.

Sam and I were playing pool. He was kicking my ---well never mind about that. Then her melodious voice filled the air.

"Bet I could beat you."

"Wanna bet?" Hey, I still have my pride.

"Sure. If you win, I'll follow all your rules while you think I'm not safe. If I win, I get a kiss."

That was the best bet I've ever made.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Courtney's POV**

This would be an easy bet to win. I've been the best pool player since my uncle had taught me how to play 4 years ago. I let Dean break, just to be nice. He landed a striped ball in the pocket. The game went on for a long time; I won't bore you with details. I caught Dean staring at me several times; it was strange for a man who said it was too dangerous to be in a relationship. It was like there was an internal conflict going on inside his head.

I cued my last ball into the pocket. I laid my cue on the table.

"I win, Dean." I smiled.

"So, you get your kiss." Dean replied coyly.

We stepped closer to each other; I placed my arms around his neck, resting on his shoulders. His hands went to my hips and I could feel them shaking slightly. I put my lips close to his; close enough to feel his warm breath come in staggering patterns. And I knew he didn't want to kiss me, he had just lost a bet. It wasn't anything more. I lowered my arms and pulled away from him, registering the look of surprise on Dean's face.

**Dean's POV**

I lost. She won the game. And she didn't collect her prize. That's a little disappointing. Her lips were so close to mine, her body fit mine so perfectly, like the missing piece of a puzzle. I could feel her breath on my lips. I was thinking "Please! Just kiss me!" But when she pulled away…the hunter in my soul told me it was better this way.

"Don't you want your kiss?" I asked her, trying to sound indifferent.

"I don't want to take something you don't want to give." She replied, stepping back. I put my hands in my pockets, even though I didn't want to let her go yet.

"I'll just go to bed now." Sam said and looked around for a place to sleep.

"Here." Courtney tossed him a sleeping bag. "You can use this. I'll be sleeping upstairs. There's a pullout bed in the couch over there. Or you can use the sleeping bags. Whatever you want."

She started to walk up the stairs. I followed her and grabbed her elbow gently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at the ground.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For loving you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I know its dangerous and we could never be together, but I love you, David. I can't get you out of my head. It's like I've met you before."

"Don't be sorry." I held her gaze and then, nervously, put my arms around her. Her hair smelled like pomegranates. So many times I had held her this way, only to have her ripped from my grasp. So many times I had loved this girl and she slipped away.

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

**Sam's POV**

WTF IS GOING ON BETWEEN THEM?

**Courtney's POV**

I wanted to kiss him so badly. And then I apologized for loving him. STUPID STUPID STUPID!!! Why am I so stupid around David?! I guess I should call him Dean. He's holding me in such a caring way. Wait. What just fell on my cheek?

I touched my cheek to feel something wet. I looked up and saw a tear trail on Dean's face.

"Why are you crying, David?" I didn't want him to cry. Not if I could help it. "Please tell me."

"I'm not crying. I got dust in my eye." Dean released me immediately. I didn't want him to. He smelled like leather and a musky scent.

I followed him with my eyes as he looked out the window.

"David, I really am sorry that I love you. What do you want me to do? I can't change the way I feel."

"Its too dangerous. Things come after me because they hate me. If they knew that we love each other you would become an instant target, to get to me."

'We love each other'….I caught those words.

"I have to do all I can to protect any and all people. My duty as a hunter is to protect." Dean said, trying to convince himself, it sounded like.

"I understand. I just wanted you to know how I feel, David." I ignored the pangs in my heart. "Can we still be best friends?"

"Always."

"Night, David."

"Night, Courtney."

I walked up the stairs and shut the door to Nicole's room…and cried softly.

**Shapeshifter's POV**

This is the time to strike. Perhaps I'll wait a bit longer to let him fall in love with her a bit more. No. This is the perfect time to strike.

**Courtney's POV**

The eyes glowing the dark surprised me. Then I realized what it was and threw a pile of blankets over Nicole.

" DAVID!!!! HELP ME!"

**Dean's POV**

No. Not her. Anyone but her. I ran up the stairs and knocked the door down. Courtney was sprawled across the bed, covered in blood. I knew the shapeshifter had done this. To get to me.

And she was dead. My partner in life, if I could take back the moments, I would have kissed her and told her I loved her. But its too late.

I held her mangled body close to mine and sobbed over it.

**Sam's POV**

Dean's true love is dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean's POV**

I'm going to kill the shifter who took Courtney away from me. I can't let her go yet. Her blood is soaking into my clothes, into my soul it seems. I put my hand to her shredded face and stroke her cheek gently. Her skin is cold, warmed only by the blood. And she's gone.

"HELP ME!" Her words are replaying in my head. This innocent was dead. Because of me, because I came here to protect her.

"Watch her Sammy." I placed her gently down on the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked following me to the door.

"To find the guy who killed her."

"You know who did this to her." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I know Sammy. You have to protect her friend. She was in the room with Cou—her. Just watch her."

Sam just nodded as I walked out the door. I walked to the back yard where I found traces of the shifter. I stood and screamed into the night.

"I'll find you and kill you for taking her away from me! I swear!"

Then in the darkness I fell to my knees and sobbed.

**Sam's POV**

I watched my brother walk out the door and I walked up the stairs. Great, Nicole was crying now. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You should go downstairs, Nicole." I told her. "It's just going to hurt you to stay here."

Nicole nodded, wiped her eyes and walked downstairs. I sat next to Courtney's body and I held her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Courtney." I whispered to nobody. "I wish we could bring you back."  
"There is a way." A voice said. I turned and saw Castiel standing in front of me. "We can bring her back."

"How?" I was anxious. "What do we have to do?"

"Trust me." Castiel leaned over Courtney's body and touched her forehead in an almost loving manner. Then he said a prayer in a quiet voice. He stood back and waited.

"That's it?"

He nodded. "Just watch her."

I did watch her. And then, I saw her finger twitch. I couldn't believe it. Her finger twitched again…and her chest moved up in a breathing motion. And down. And then up again. I looked back at Castiel, my excitement growing. Then the most wonderful thing happened. Her eyes opened half way. Even though her face was bloody and torn, her eyes were beautiful. She looked at me and then saw Castiel.

"Cas." She smiled as she said it. "You saved me again." She reached out her hand to him and he took her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Courtney." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Thanks, Castiel." Sam said.

"Go get your brother." Castiel said.

I stood up and ran downstairs.

**Courtney's POV**

I was in darkness and then….and then I heard Cas' voice. Thoughts moved to my brain, actions to be carried out. And then I felt my hand twitch and then it did it again. I felt happiness growing in my chest…wait. That's my breath. I'm breathing! I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Cas.

"You saved me again." I told Cas as I put my hand out, he took it.

"It's my pleasure, Courtney." He kissed my forehead and sent Sam to get Dean.

**Dean's POV**

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want, Sammy?" I growled through my tears.  
"Castiel is here. He wants you upstairs."

I wiped my eyes on my jacket and stood. I followed Sam upstairs. Castiel was there holding hands with….Courtney? She's alive? She looked at me, her eyes were open, she was sitting up in the bed we had found her in. Her body was still mangled but she had never seemed more beautiful to me. I walked to her and Castiel stood back. She took my hand and placed her other hand to my cheek.

Then I heard the most beautiful words in the world.

"Dean, I love you."

I couldn't reply. I held her close, as I had when she was dead. Her pulse was like a beat to my heart.

"You're alive." I said. "I can't believe you're alive."  
"Cas did it. He brought me back."

I looked at him gratefully and Courtney dropped her hand to her lap.

"Can you heal her?"

Castiel seemed to harbor a smile and told me to look back at her. Her body was perfect again. Her skin soft and pale, her lips rose perfect. I smiled and laughed at the same time. I took Courtney's other hand in mine, kissed her palm, and hugged her tightly.

I whispered in her ear, "I love you Courtney Lynn."

Then I pressed my lips to her perfect ones. My eyes closed in bliss and her eyes followed suit. She released my hand and put her hand to my neck, not letting me leave the kiss. I didn't want to ever leave the lip embrace. I put my hand in her hair and massaged her scalp. My lips parted and her tongue swept my mouth and I felt shivers go down my spine. I pulled her even closer, she fit even better than before. I heard the door close and I knew Sam and Castiel were gone. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and I twisted my body so my chest was pressing against hers.

She pulled away just centimeters from my lips. "Not now, Dean. Please."

Her lips were still parted and her breath was on my lips and I couldn't take it. I pressed my lips to hers again and this time I swept her mouth with my tongue. I felt her body sigh and I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her close.

"Courtney I love you. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

**Courtney's POV**

HE LOVES ME!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dean's POV**

I woke up in a strange room and looked around. Then I looked down and saw Courtney's head on my chest, her arms around my waist and I smiled. I kissed the top of her head and started to move off the bed but she sighed and tightened her arms a little. She was warm and there was a knock at the door. Sam poked his head in.

"Dude, I don't mean to interrupt but we do have a shifter to get and Castiel wants to talk to us. Courtney included."

"Alright. Let me wake her up." I moved to wake Courtney.

"Must have been a busy night. Usually they don't fall asleep on you that early." Sam teased.

"Get outta here!" I said playfully and threw a pillow at him. The action woke Courtney as Sam shut the door.

"Morning Dean." She said as she looked up at me. The fact that I didn't have my shirt on didn't seem to register with her until her hand touched my stomach. Then she sat up fast and raked the hair from her face.

I got out of the bed and picked up my shirt. Courtney looked relieved that was the only article of clothing that was missing. She sunk back down in the blankets and pulled them over her head.

"Why are we awake?" She said. I put my knee on the bed and leaned over then pulled the blanket down.

"Castiel needs to talk to us."

"I don't wanna get up." She whined.

I smiled and put my lips to her neck and kissed her neck. She giggled and I kissed her neck and worked my way up her jaw line and then her lips.

"Now I really don't want to get out of bed." She said and put her arms around my neck and we kissed again.

"We have to though." I said, my lips against hers. "Castiel needs to talk to us."

"Is this talk optional?" She said.

"I doubt it." I stood up and pulled her out of bed. "Come on, Courtney. We'll go talk to Castiel, Sam and Nicole, then we can go somewhere."

"NICOLE!" She dug through her bag and found her jeans and a t shirt. I watched as she started to change. She remembered I was there. "Do you mind?"  
"Not at all. Go ahead." I joked.

She mocked laughed and told me to get out. A minute later she came out and posed.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"You're drooling, Dean." She teased and took my hand and led me downstairs where Sam, Castiel and Nicole were waiting. I sat next to Nicole and waited for Castiel to speak.

"Dean, Courtney," Castiel began. "You two are going to be given an assignment where you may lose everything. Each other included. Are you ready to risk that?"

My eyes met Courtney's. She returned my gaze.

"Yes. We are." She replied.

**Courtney's POV**

Castiel explained our assignment and when he was done I took him aside and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me again, Cas. I'm curious though. Why didn't I just die?"  
"Your place is with Dean. At his side, always. Angels and demons are no force compared to true love. And we need to keep the one alive who captured our hunter's heart."

I nodded and Castiel disappeared. Dean came up behind me, put his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. I smiled and turned. Dean's lips continued to kiss my neck.

"Dean, you're not going to be able to stay focused very long if you keep kissing me."

"What's your point?" His lips moved against my skin and my stomach got butterflies.

"Ahem." Nicole cleared her throat. "Hunny, I'm glad that you're alive again but the parentals will be home in a little while and we can't have two guys here."

"Good point. I'll take them to a hotel. You guys have money don't you?"

Sam nodded. Dean's arms were still around my waist.

I pried him off me and hugged Nicky. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag. I hugged Nicky again and promised her that I would text her.

"Ciao love!!" I called to her as I ushered the guys outside. There I saw their Impala.

"Can I drive?" I begged. "Please,pleasepleasepleaseplease?!"

"Uh, no." Dean said.

"Meanie." I teased. I got in my car. "Just follow me guys."

I drove to the hotel nearest my house and helped the guys check in. My friend Abe was behind the check in desk. He smiled as I came in with the Winchesters on each arm.

"Well look at you Miss Courtney Lynn." Abe teased. "Look at the boys you have with you. Can I get some of that?" He giggled.

"I'm not available tonight, Abe." I joked back. "But I do need a room for these two. Are we still on for Chip'n'Dales later?"

"Most definitely. That's the best place for guy watching."

"For sure." I blew him kisses and took the key from him. "Thanks Abe."

I showed the guys their room and helped them unpack. Abe knocked on the door when his shift was done. Dean opened the door and invited him in. I was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Lovely?" Abe called his nickname for me. I peeked out the bathroom door and waved.

"Just a moment, Pet." I applied lip gloss and stepped out in a mini skirt and a cami, with Converse.

"How do I look?" I asked for the second time that day.

"Hot." Abe answered. "Let's go." He extended his arm and I took it.

"I'll be back later, Dean. Sam, do you want to come? You may meet a girl." I offered.

"Nah. I'll stay here." He said.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Dean." I kissed his cheek.

"Try not to come home with a ton of guys, Courtney." Dean said, with a worried look.

"Oh, come on. Don't jinx us." Abe said. "Coming Lovely?"  
"You know you're the only one for me, Dean. I love you."  
"I love you too. Bye."

Abe and I walked to Chip'n'Dale's.


	7. Chapter 7

Abe and I decided to get pretzels before we headed to Chip 'n' Dales. Always the gentleman, he paid for mine and paid for a rather adorable man's too. Abe winked at him as we left and the man stared after us. I laughed as we walked around the mall. When we approached Hot Topic, I turned to Abe with a longing look in my eyes.

"Just for a second." He answered my unasked question. I jumped up and down excitedly and pulled him in the store. There was a cute emo guy working the register. Abe noticed him too. Always the wingman, I picked out a purse with Ruby Gloom on it and walked up to the register.

"What do you think of this purse?" I asked him.

"Completely wrong for that outfit." He said, his tone indicating he was, in fact, Abe's type.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you of the gay persuasion?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Yes." He replied. "My name is Dillon."  
"Dahling!" I called to Abe. He came up to the register. "Meet Dillon. Your new soulmate."

"Thanks, Lovely." Abe couldn't tear his eyes off his new emo boyfriend.

"See you later. Text me!" I walked out of Hot Topic with my new purse.

As I wandered the mall, texting Nicole and filling her in while I was walking, I bumped into somebody.

"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going…."  
"Quite alright." The person said. Turned out to be a man. "What's your name?"

"I'm Courtney Lynn. What's your name?"

"I'm Mike."

"Check the Mike!" I laughed as I teased this man I hardly knew. He laughed with me. We talked for a few hours as we wandered together. I went into Pac Sun, and American Eagle. I found some fantastic pants that fit in all the right places, and a top that hugged my body without making me look like…..something not very nice. I added a new pair of hot pink Converse high tops and my new look was complete. Mike and I exchanged numbers and I waved as I left.

_**Hey Pet. I'm going to head home. Text me so I know you're ok.**_

I got in my car and headed to Dean and Sam's hotel room in my new outfit. I waved to the new clerk behind the check in desk and headed up. I knocked on the door and Dean opened it. As I walked in, I noticed that Sam was no where to be found.

"Where's Sam?"  
"Met a blonde downstairs. Her name's Hannah. They're on a date."

"A date?" Fast operator that Sam was.

I sat on the bed and Dean sat next to me and kissed me gently. Butterflies took over my stomach and I shivered as he slipped his tongue in my mouth and gently lifted me all the way on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt a definite reaction from Dean as he laid on top of me. He slipped his arms under my waist and kissed me again and gently kissed my neck, his teeth grazing my skin gently. I shivered in pleasure and let my hands drift over his skin and under his shirt. When I touched his skin, he moaned like he had been waiting for my touch. He continued to kiss my neck, fueled by my touch, even though all I was doing was barely touching his back and chest. My finger nails slid over his skin and his hips, teasing him. He attacked my lips again.

**Dean's POV**

I waited for Courtney as Sam told me about his perfect girl he met downstairs. A few minutes later he walked out with his new girl. Her name was Hannah. Well, at least he got a girl.

Finally there was another knock at the door. It was Courtney who looked unreal. How could anyone this beautiful be real? She asked where Sam was and I told her about Hannah. I was distracted by her beauty as she sat on the bed.

I sat next to her and I kissed her as softly as I could. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and laid her on the bed and on top of her. I was sure she could feel my reaction. I had butterflies as she put her arms around my neck. I kissed her neck and I felt her shiver as my teeth grazed her skin. I wanted so much more and then she slid her hands under my shirt and that was enough. I was so hungry for her touch…..my skin thirsted for it. A moan escaped my lips as her nails glided over my hips. I kissed her again and slipped my hand under her shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Courtney's POV**

His hand was warm. My skin was cold, he could feel how cold it was. But when he touched my skin…my insides warmed up. His breath joining mine was perfectly choreographed. His hand slid up my skin even farther and I couldn't stop myself from pulling his shirt off. His skin was warm, on fire from our skin touching. As I stroked his back, every muscle tightened. His mouth moved to my neck and his tongue slid against my skin and his breath was hot against my skin. I ran my hands through his hair and a soft growl escaped his lips.

**Dean's POV**

So cold. Her skin was deathly cold. I slid my hand up farther to her ribs. She pulled my shirt off and stroked my back. I kissed her neck and she played with my hair. I growled. I love her so much. I don't want to go to fast. For the first time in my life, I had no idea how to show her I love her.

"Ahem." A third voice said.

We both looked up to see Castiel.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Courtney pushed me off her and I fell off the bed. She bolted up, flushing red.

"No of course not, Cas." She brushed her hair over her shoulders. "What's up?"

"The first seals have been broken. As I told you before, you two have the key to stopping Lilith. You have to leave now."

Courtney adjusted her top and stood up. "Of course, Cas. We'll leave immediately."

Cas disappeared and Courtney helped me up. "Sorry about that, Dean."

"It's ok." I pulled her close and rubbed my nose against hers, smiling. "Where were we?"

I kissed her again.

­­­

**OK GUYS! I AM VERY AWARE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. BUT I'M TIRED. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Courtney's POV**

"Not now, Dean. We have a job to do." I said, giggling. As much as it pained me, we did have a job to do. We called Sam and told him to come home soon. I grabbed the laptop sitting on Dean's bed and surfed the internet, logging onto my Nightmare before Christmas website. I looked up "Lilith", finding only basic knowledge. No way to stop her yet.

Dean sat behind me and slid his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to my neck. My skin crawled in pleasure. The door opened and Sam waltzed through, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey your face is goin' to get stuck like that, Sammy boy." Dean teased him, lifting his lips a fraction of a centimeter from my skin.

"I don't even care." Sam was floating on air.

"Well, start caring because we have a shape shifter and Lilith plus the seals to protect." I said. "Sorry to rain on your parade."

"It's okay, I'm kept dry by the umbrella of love." Sam gushed.

"Oh…kill me. Please." I said, jokingly, as Dean fake gagged.

Then it was time for business. As Sam and Dean discussed strategy, I got a text message from Nicole. Nothing terribly exciting, just normal, random messages. I got bored soon enough from the tactical talk and excused myself to go downstairs. I bumped into a small girl.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I apologized to the blonde girl. She met my gaze with a smile that could have killed.

"Quite alright."

I moved on from this girl. Something about her didn't ring true. However I had nothing better to do, so I decided to head over to Abe's house to get all the details that I probably didn't want on his new boyfriend. Oh well, I asked for it and I received the waterfall of gushing that proceeded "Darling Dillon". As the sun set, my phone rang.

"Hello?" There was no reply. I hung up. "Stupid dropped calls."

On my way home, I saw the girl again. She was glaring at me, in a sicking sweet way. Every instinct in me told me to keep driving, not to pull over and offer a ride to this compelling girl. I pulled over. I got out of my car.

I wasn't doing this. It felt like I was watching myself. Every fiber in my being told me to run.

"Do you need a ride?" I offered her.

"Thank you very much, Courtney." She climbed in the passenger side.

"Where to?" I asked, dazed she knew my name. My phone vibrated in the distance.

"Hell." Her eyes glowed.

**Dean's POV**

I watched Courtney leave. As Sam and I finished the strategy talk, I tried to call Courtney.

"That's weird." I told Sam. "She usually answers on the first ring."

"What's weird?"

"It went to voicemail." I snapped the phone shut and then Castiel was in the room.

"Courtney's in trouble. Lilith has her."

"How?!" I growled.

"Simple trickery. Courtney is not as equipped for her tricks as you are." Castiel's expression was one of a worried father. He paced.

"Why are you so worried, Cas?" Sam asked, always attuned to other people's feelings.

"Wouldn't you be worried if your daughter was going to be killed?" Castiel fairly snapped this phrase.

"Your daughter?!" Sam asked, shocked. "I thought you had the hots for her or something, that's why you kept saving her. How did you get a daughter?"

"Sam, when a man has deep feelings for a woman—" Cas started.

"YES! Thank you! I know that. I thought angels didn't love?"

"Courtney's mother and I were a rarity in heaven. We loved each other and had Courtney. She is an angel in every sense of the word. She chose to cast aside her grace and walk among the humans. God allowed her to do so. Yavneh, her mother, and I wanted her to have a companion. That's where you come in Dean. You were made specifically for Courtney. God not only gave her you, he allowed you to have lifetime after lifetime together. That's why you remember holding her, kissing her, the desire that you feel for her…"

"That's enough CAS!" I shouted. "That's not needed right now!" I paced the room anxiously. "How do we get her back?! That's what I'm concerned with."

"We can't." He answered simply. "Lilith will kill her, if she hasn't already."

"That's not acceptable." I growled, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door.

**Courtney's POV**

I'm really sore. Ow. My head is killing me. Somebody else is here. Dean?

No. Not Dean. He would be giving me real kisses, not the rope kisses that now grotesquely graced my skin.

"It's really a pity you weren't very clever." The girl said.

"Who are you?" I croaked.

"Lilith. And I'm going to kill you to avenge all the demons that Dean has killed." She smiled and I heard dogs barking, claws scraping the floor. "Do you know what hellhound is? No? You're about to. And after you die, you get to pick the order the others die in."

"You first." I growled.

"Let's have Dean listen to you die, shall we?"

She picked up my phone and dialed Dean's number.

**Dean's POV**

My phone rang and it was Courtney.

"Honey?"

"Not quite." Lilith's rotten honey voice snaked through the line. "But never fear, you'll see her soon enough."

I heard dogs growling and I knew Courtney was terrified. I turned the tracker on in her phone by pushing a button on mine. In seconds I had her location.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said. "Or perhaps, I would. Sic her."

Courtney's screams were the most heart wrenching thing I heard.

Then static….then a sobbing, choking whisper, "I love you Dean Winchester."

The phone went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dean's POV**

I gunned the engine and drove faster, honking at traffic in my way.

"Dean! Slow down!" Sam shouted over the Impala.

"Sam, I can't buddy. Hold on!" I shouted back to him. I had to get to her. Courtney. Courtney, please be safe. Please.

"You don't even know where you're going!"

"I had a tracker in her phone. I know where I'm going!" My eyes suddenly had hot tears in them. I can't lose her. Not her.

I found where she was. It was a large Victorian house, with large windows and three floors. And growling. There was a large dog in the yard, faking sleep. Sam looked at me and we shared a look. We snuck around the house, behind the dog and in the home. As soon as we walked in, the smell of blood was strong.

"What a pleasure to see you again boys." A voice behind us said. I know that voice. Lilith.

"It's a shame I can't say the same." I snarled. "Where is she?"

"Who? Your little darling? She's probably meeting her maker, if you get my meaning." Lilith gloated. "She really wasn't all that much fun. I expected more from Alastair's sister."

"What?" I was confused. She was Castiel's daughter, not Alastair's sister.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Lilith laughed a horrendous giggle. "The girl was born of a demon. Azazel to be exact. Didn't Castiel ever tell you how he found her?"

"She's the daughter of Castiel. Not a demon. That girl is an angel." Sam said.

'Castiel? Where are you?' I thought.

"She was my half sister, actually, Lilith." Alastair stepped from the shadows.

"Minor details. Either way she's dead." Lilith said. "And I can reclaim my prize."

Luckily, I was the only one who saw Sam sneak away as Castiel flooded the room with his entrance and Lilith attacked.

**Courtney's POV **

No! There has never been more excruciating pain…..AAAAH!

Sobs shake from my body. What's left of my body.

Snarls then teeth. Then blood or drool, I'm not sure. It's sticky but I can't see anymore. The pain is blinding.

Alastair….Lilith….demon………I'm a demon. That's impossible.

Another snarl, more teeth. More hot sticky liquid. Then…silence, except my blood dripping, flowing out. A silent heartbeat.

Footsteps? Yes, they're footsteps coming my way.

"Courtney?" Sam's voice. His arms picking my shredded body but he can't lift me farther. He's stopped by Alastair.

"Get away from her." Sam says.

"Do you want her dead?" Alastair snaps back. "If not, put her down and I will do what I can."

I'm laid back down and I feel heat at my skin. Suddenly I have skin. Pure, pale, un hurt skin. I can feel the _whish_ of my blood as it flows in my veins.

"How is she an angel and a demon?" Sam asks.

"She was born an angel in heaven. To Castiel and his wife, Yavneh. She wanted to walk among the humans and God let her. Castiel and Yavneh wanted her to have a companion. So they made Dean for her…"

"I know all of that. Castiel told us." Sam said.

"In this life, she was born to my father. Castiel purged her and now she is his daughter again.

I'm an angel?

"Sam, take care of her. Lilith and Lucifer will have my hide slashed to ribbons for this treachery."

"Then why did you help?"

"She's my sister. How can I not care for her and feel protective?"

"Thank you." I feel a drop on my cheek. A tear?

I feel a gasp of air and I know that Alastair is gone. If he's gone forever, I don't know.

"Dean?" The word takes a lot of strength.

"He's fighting Lilith with Castiel." Sam said. "Don't worry, though. I've got you. I'll take care of you." He pulled his jacket off and put it around me.

"She was smarter than me."

"She's a tricky one. But you're safe now." He pulls me to his chest. I can feel his body heat and its comforting.

"I thought I was dead."

"I thought you were too."

"I'm glad I'm alive, Sam. I gotta help Dean." I tell my brain to have my body move, but it refuses. I'm too weak.

"You need to rest. I'll help him."

"There's no need." Castiel's voice fills the room. "Lilith is no more."

"Courtney?" Dean's voice fills my heart. He kneels by me as I open my eyes and look at him. "You're safe now, Courtney. Sam took care of you." He takes me from Sam, stands, and carries me. "Don't ever scare me like that again, my love."

"I promise." I smile, the last of my strength waning.

Castiel walks to me and takes my hand in his. "Well done, my beautiful daughter."

"What did I do?"

"You lived." He kissed my forehead in a tender fatherly way.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my precious daughter."

I lapsed into unconsciousness.


End file.
